Wilk
by Ched
Summary: Kiedy świat przeplata się z mistyką, uważaj na to, czego pragniesz, Naruto. Bo mroczne baśnie ożyją i oplotą cię swoim mglistym tchnieniem, spełniając marzenia i pożerając duszę, niczym podstępny Wilk, w głębinach ciemnego lasu. Strzeż się Wilków. Nigdy nie wyglądają jak bestie rodem z koszmarnego snu. SLASH


Tytuł: Wilk

Pairing: SasuNaru

Ostrzeżenia: To nie jest miłe i puchate

Uwagi: watch?v=aQK37OazT5A

Stąd przyszedł pomysł.

"Wilk"

Baśnie nigdy nie były radosnymi opowieściami. Przynajmniej te oryginalne wersje, a nie złagodzone opowieści dla dzieci. W nich, tych prawdziwych historiach, Śpiąca Królewna wcale nie wiodła długiego i szczęśliwego życia, a Czerwony Kapturek nigdy radośnie nie wyskakiwał z brzucha wilka, kiedy ten został dopadnięty przez myśliwego.

Akurat to Naruto wiedział dobrze. Ludzie, którzy zajmowali się nim wtedy, kiedy był jeszcze małym i nieporadnym brzdącem, nie mogli zrobić nic przeciwko woli Hokage, ale wykorzystywali każdą nadarzającą się okazję, żeby nagiąć zasady.

Przeważnie go ignorowali, zupełnie jakby w ogóle nie istniał, a kiedy przygodził czas bajek udawali, że traktowali go jak każde inne dziecko. Opowiadali mu historie na dobranoc, ale to były te prawdziwe, brzydkie i mroczne opowieści, które przerażały go do granic możliwości.

Ale jednocześnie nie śmiał przerwać czy zaprotestować, kiedy nadchodził czas opowieści, bo wtedy mówili do niego. Specjalnie dla niego. Nawet, jeżeli ich zamiary nie były przyjazne, nawet jeżeli powietrze pachniało niechęcią, jaką wobec niego czuli, historie były specjalnie dla niego. Z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem potwierdzali to, że naprawdę istniał, naprawdę siedział naprzeciwko nich.

Wiedział, że opowieści różniły się od tych, które słyszały inne dzieci. Kiedy był czas bajek dla nich, trwał z uchem przy drzwiach, wychwytując echo słów odchodzących z innego pomieszczenia.

Lata później, całkowitym przypadkiem, przyznał się Jiraiyi do tego, że nadal czuje się nieswojo, kiedy słyszy treść jakiejś znajomej bajki. Jego umysł dopowiada wersję, którą poznał najpierw, syczy słowa we wnętrzu jego głowy głosem brzmiącym równie strasznie, co głos Kyuubiego.

Pustelnik nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru go pocieszać. Nie należał do tego typu ludzi. Uśmiechnąć się przyjaźnie, poklepać po głowie, podzielić się jedzeniem; to Jiraiya mógł zrobić.

Jeżeli jednak chodziło o pocieszanie…

Mężczyzna miał w zwyczaju powtarzać, że mężczyzna powinien być twardy, że każde kolejne niepowodzenie powinno go wzmacniać i dać mu desperację i energię niezbędną do podjęcia kolejnej próby. Że siedzenie w miejscu, dygocąc ze strachu, nie zmieni niczego.

O starych bajkach powiedział również, że niosły ze sobą pewne prawdy, nawet jeżeli skryte pod maską makabreski. I wcale nie chodziło o głupie morały, które powtarza się dzieciom po przeczytaniu słowa „koniec".

Bajki, baśnie, one wszystkie miały głęboko metaforyczny sens, możliwy do odnalezienia tylko dla tego, kto miał odwagę postawić się w roli głównego bohatera i szukać, wnikać, odnaleźć niewidzialne skryte pod niewidocznym.

Więc losy Śpiącej Królewny nie mówiły wcale o pełnym miłości pocałunku, który budził pogrążoną w zaklętym śnie dziewczynę, ale o tym, że nie można wiecznie uciekać przed własnymi problemami, że należy stawić im czoło, bo inaczej, przy biernej postawie, skończy się to bardziej niż źle (bo w oryginalnej wersji Królewna miała jeszcze podłą macochę, która z zazdrości o syna chciała pożreć ją i jej dzieci).

Baśnie z odległej krainy, leżącej daleko, daleko za Krajem Żelaza, trwały tysiąc i jedną noc nie dlatego, że słowa nigdy się nie kończyły, a dlatego, że stanowiły doskonały podstęp, bardzo uzależniający podstęp, udowadniały, że poprzez mowę i dyplomację można zyskać równie wiele, jak biorąc nóż do ręki. A nawet więcej.

A Czerwony Kapturek…

- Tu wcale nie chodzi o małą dziewczynkę w lesie – powiedział Jiraiya. – Mała dziewczynka to tylko metafora, tak naprawdę chodzi wyłącznie o wilka.

Wilk jest zbrodnią. Wilk jest grzechem, wilk jest tym wszystkim, co nas jednocześnie przeraża i pociąga. Czymś, co pociągnie człowieka w dół, gdy ten tylko ulegnie pokusie.

- Pamiętaj, wilk nie zawsze wygląda jak bestia – ciągnął pustelnik. – Prawdę mówiąc, on prawie nigdy nie wygląda jak bestia. Ale kiedy za nim pójdziesz, najpewniej stracisz wszystko. Nie tylko to, co udało ci się zdobyć. Wilk pożre twoją duszę i rozedrze ciało na strzępy, a ty przywitasz go z uśmiechem.

- To zupełnie, jak Kyuubi – mruknął nieprzekonany blondyn.

- Jest jedna podstawowa różnica – Jiraiya uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Jeżeli zginiesz ty, zdechnie również Lis. A tego wolałby raczej nie robić.

- Więc czym w tym zakręconym języku bajek jest Kyuubi? – zapytał Naruto, marszcząc po swojemu brwi, co sprawiało, że jego twarz przybierała jeszcze bardziej lisie rysy, niż zwykle.

- Jest lasem, w którym znajduje się ścieżka do domku babci – stwierdził mężczyzna po chwili namysłu. – Jest mroczny i przerażający, ale to, co ma do zaoferowania kusi, więc istnieje ryzyko, że osoba słaba da się skusić i da mu się pochłonąć.

- Więc tak naprawdę nie ma różnicy, lis czy wilk – stwierdził chłopak.

* * *

Dzień był taki jak zwykle, chociaż może tym razem odrobinę bardziej nijaki.

Słońce niby świeciło na niebie, ale jakoś tak niemrawo, co i rusz przesłaniane przez chmury, które jakby nie mogły się zdecydować, czy mają się zebrać w większej gromadzie i przynieść deszcz, czy też rozpłynąć po nieboskłonie i ustąpić miejsca ładnej pogodzie.

Lekki wiatr targał od niechcenia liśćmi drzew, szeleszcząc nimi cicho, akompaniując życiu w Konosze, tak samo, jak każdego innego dnia. Ten dźwięk słyszeli tylko obcy, nie nawykli do przebywania w samym środku lasu, oraz shinobi, którzy wracali z długich wypraw w obcych krainach, z radością witając swojski szept przyrody, otulający ich wraz ze świeżym zapachem zieleni niczym czułe ramiona matki.

Naruto przeciągnął się leniwie, zerkając na to, co działo się za oknem, śledząc wzrokiem żywo kroczących ulicami ludzi, pogrążonych w swoich drobnych sprawach. Tu i ówdzie, jeżeli wpatrywać się wystarczająco mocno, dałoby się dostrzec też cień ANBU, który pozwolił sobie na moment rozluźnienia, czy przemykającego po dachach shinobi w trakcie godzin pracy, czy to zmierzającego na wezwanie Hokage.

Blondyn skrzywił się. Od dłuższego czasu nie trafiła mu się żadna ciekawsza misja poza granicami Konohy. Prawdę mówiąc Tsunade, po okresie wyrzucania go z miasta praktycznie co i rusz, dla odmiany postanowiła chyba pozwolić mu przyrosnąć do ściany niczym jakiejś pleśni. Nie to, żeby nie lubił Konohy i drobnych, ale dobrze płatnych misji polegających głównie na gościnnym udzielaniu treningu a to absolwentom Akademii, a to członkom aktywnych drużyn Geninów, a to dołączeniu się do Chuninów. Naruto nie miał wysokiego stopnia w oficjalnych rangach shinobi, ale o jego umiejętnościach wiedzieli wszyscy i od pewnego czasu zamiast spojrzeń pełnych nienawiści kierowali w jego stronę oczy przepełnione podziwem.

Miła odmiana, uznał, przeciągając się leniwie, po czym układając wygodniej, w wyjątkowo leniwej pozycji. Nudził się koszmarnie i sporo by dał za to, żeby coś w końcu zaczęło się dziać. Oczekiwanie go zabijało. Nie dosłownie, ale czasami wydawało mu się, że akcji potrzebował niczym ryba wody. Stagnacja sprawiała, że łaził po ścianach. Dosłownie i w przenośni.

Uśmiechnął się z radością, kiedy nagle na niebie dostrzegł sylwetkę ptaka, która zatoczyła kilka łuków w okolicy jego okna, po czym oddaliła się w stronę siedziby Hokage.

Wezwanie!

Nieomal zapiał z radości i rzucił się biegiem w stronę wyjścia, w pędzie chwytając klucze do swojego malutkiego apartamentu i buty w drugą rękę. Nałożył je w pędzie, podskakując komicznie na jednej nodze i gnając na złamanie karku w stronę wieży.

Tsunade siedziała za swoim biurkiem, z podbródkiem opartym na złożonych dłoniach, zasępiona i wpatrująca się w niego chłodnym spojrzeniem.

Chłopak przełknął ślinę.

- Teges… Coś przeskrobałem? – zapytał, zająknąwszy się lekko, zanim nie wyszczerzył się swoim zwyczajem i nie przeczesał dłonią włosów, doprowadzając do jeszcze większego chaosu na swojej głowie niż był tam przed chwilą.

- Nie – odparła kobieta.

- To skąd to spojrzenie, babciu Tsunade? – wymamrotał. – Mam wrażenie, jakbym cofnął się kilka lat wstecz i czekał na wykład za pomalowanie monumentu z twarzami Hokage, czy czegoś w tym stylu…

- Jest coś, co musisz wiedzieć – powiedziała z westchnieniem.

Zamrugał, wpatrując się w nią i nie rozumiejąc, co mogła mieć na myśli. Ktoś umarł? To zawsze było prawdopodobne i zawsze stanowiło niemiłą rzecz. Nie znosił, kiedy ludzie umierali, szczególnie ludzie, których znał, których cenił, za których nie raz dał sobie obić mordę, tak samo jak oni nadstawiali się na ciosy przeciwnika dla niego.

- Co się stało? – zapytał, usiłując jednocześnie przypomnieć sobie wszystkich, którzy ostatnio opuścili wioskę wysłani na misje. Zespół Nejiego wyruszył na zwiad na granicy z Krajem Traw. Hinata i reszta jej grupy powędrowali do Kraju Mgły na jakąś misję dyplomatyczną oficjalnie, a nieoficjalnie – szpiegowską. Czyżby wpadli? Zostali pojmani? A może znaleźli coś, co wymagało większej interwencji… o innych możliwościach Naruto myśleć nie chciał.

- Uchiha Sasuke zdołał dokonać swojej zemsty – powiedziała chłodno, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

Oczy Naruto rozszerzyły się, a w umyśle momentalnie pojawił się obraz Itachiego, ostatnia rozmowa, jaką zdołał z nim odbyć, kiedy to bezlitosny morderca całego klanu i przestępca rangi S dopytywał się, co Uzumaki ma zamiar zrobić z jego bratem. Zupełnie jakby sprawdzał, czy blondyn zdoła go ocalić, czy naprawdę był jego przyjacielem…

To się kupy nie trzymało, nie przy tym, co Naruto wiedział o Uchiha i dramacie, który miał miejsce osiem lat temu. Miał praktycznie pewność, że pod faktami, które znali wszyscy, znajdowało się drugie dno, prawdziwy przebieg wydarzeń, tajemnica tak mroczna, że nie powtarzana nadal szeptem.

- Jesteś pewna? – zapytał w końcu drżącym z emocji głosem, nie przejmując się jakąkolwiek grzecznością. – To może być tylko głupia plotka…!

- Sam udzielił mi takiej informacji – oznajmiła Tsunade.

Naruto miał wrażenie, jakby podłoga pod jego stopami rozpękła się nagle z ostrym, suchym trzaskiem, niczym cienka skorupa lodu na środku jeziora, a on zaczął się zapadać coraz głębiej i głębiej w lodowate odmęty.

Sterczał w bezruchu, wpatrując się w Tsunade, szukając na jej obliczu jakiegokolwiek potwierdzenia, czegokolwiek. Głos uwiązł mu w gardle; nawet gdyby znalazł słowa, żeby zadać pytanie, nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić.

- Naruto – zaczęła kobieta, ostrożnie dobierając słowa, a każde z nich wypowiadając powoli, jakby mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób ich sens zdoła powstrzymać chłopaka od zrobienia głupot. – Uchiha Sasuke wrócił do Konohy. Z własnej woli.

Chłopak stał jeszcze przez chwilę wytrzeszczając oczy, po czym rozpromienił się w radosnym uśmiechu, a w oczach zaszkliły mu się łzy.

- Wiedziałem – wykrztusił przez ściśnięte gardło, ocierając mokrą twarz rękawem bluzy. – Wiedziałem, że wróci, że się ułoży… A wy… a nikt mi nie wierzył!

Tsunade westchnęła ciężko.

- Ludzie małej wiary! – ryknął Naruto, nadal szczerząc się radośnie. – Zawsze wiedziałem, że nie jest zły! Gdzie mogę go znaleźć? Jest w mieście?

- Naruto, chciałabym, żebyś był ostrożny przy Sasuke. Nie wiemy...

Kobieta nie dokończyła zdania, bo nie było do kogo mówić. Naruto wybiegł i właściwie wypowiadała ostrzeżenia do ściany.

Westchnęła ciężko.

Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają.

* * *

Kiedy ostatni Uchiha został przyprowadzony do jej biura przez oszołomionych Chuninów, którzy pełnili straż przy głównych wrotach Konohy, Tsunade była równie zaskoczona, co Naruto kilka godzin później. Sasuke stojący w jej gabinecie, z rękoma skrępowanymi na plecach, pozbawiony broni i pod czujną strażą członków ANBU oraz kilku członków klanu Hyuuga, którzy znajdowali się w różnych punktach wieży nadal był bardzo niebezpieczną osobą i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Uśmiechnął się do niej krzywo, unosząc lekko brwi, zupełnie jakby kpił i z niej, i z całej Konohy, wypominając wszystkim ich strach, bezradność wobec obecnej sytuacji.

Brew Hokage zadrgała lekko, ale to było absolutnie wszystko, czego młody Uchiha mógł się spodziewać z jej strony.

- Więc postanowiłeś wrócić, jakby nigdy nic? – zapytała, odwzajemniając pełen ironii uśmieszek.

- Pozbyłem się nie jednej, a dwóch osób, które stanowiły zagrożenie nie tylko dla Konohy, ale i dla całego świata – odparł bez wahania. – Czcigodna powinna być mi wdzięczna.

- Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nieposłuszeństwo wśród shinobi jest poważnym przestępstwem – warknęła. – Nie obchodzą mnie twoje zasługi, złamałeś prawo nie jeden raz, a kilkukrotnie. Twoja ucieczka przyczyniła się do ciężkich obrażeń i prawie śmierci kilkorga Geninów oraz drużyny Joninów…

- To nie ja byłem tą osobą, która uznała, że grupa Geninów starczy aby stawić czoła osobom, które zdołały zamknąć w barierze Trzeciego Hokage – stwierdził chłopak chłodno, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, wbijając paznokcie głęboko w ciało, żeby tylko zachować spokój, odwrócić w jakiś sposób własną uwagę od tego butnego, durnego dzieciaka, zbyt potężnego dla własnego dobra i nie przerobić go na miazgę.

- Poza tym – kontynuował tym samym, beznamiętnym tonem. – W momencie, w którym odszedłem z Konohy w towarzystwie podwładnych Orochimaru, znajdowałem się pod kontrolą tego człowieka.

- Nie jesteś w stanie tego udowodnić – przerwała mu.

- Owszem, nie jestem – zgodził się z nią. – Przyznaję też, że Naruto wówczas omal nie zginął mojej ręki i tylko cudem zdołałem powstrzymać to, co się działo. Kiedy jednak byłem wystarczająco silny, zdołałem wyrwać się spod kontroli i ostatecznie zakończyć to, co robił Orochimaru, wraz z jego życiem.

- Nie wróciłeś jednak do Konohy – stwierdziła chłodno.

- Owszem – skinął głową. – Został jeszcze Itachi. Pamiętam, że poprzednim razem, kiedy udało mu się przeniknąć przez mury, chciał dopaść Naruto, więc uznałem, że przebywanie w wiosce i bycie dodatkową przynętą nie wchodzi w grę.

- Twierdzisz więc, że kontynuowałeś łamanie prawa dla dobra Naruto? – uniosła lekko brwi. – Wybacz mi, ale jakoś w to nie wierzę.

- To również jest zrozumiałe – westchnął. – Ale kwestią czasu było to, zanim mój brat nie ruszyłby moim tropem. Dopadnięcie go poza rejonem, w którym mogliby znajdować się niewinni ludzie wydawało mi się bardziej odpowiednim wyjściem, nawet jeżeli niezgodnym z prawem.

- Ponieważ?

- Prawdopodobnie wie czcigodna, że Sharingan to zdolność, która ulega rozwojowi, prawda? – zapytał, przekrzywiając lekko głowę. – I wie czcigodna również, jak daleko w tym posunął się mój brat.

Tsunade skinęła głową i czekała na kontynuację, chociaż wiedziała już, do czego chłopak dąży.

- Jednak rozwinięcie tej zdolności ma swoją cenę – kontynuował chłopak. – Oczy nie są w stanie znieść takiego przeciążenia, więc mój brat powoli ślepł. Dlatego mnie oszczędził. Byłem dla niego tylko organami na wymianę, niczym więcej.

- Domyślam się, że ubodło to twoją godność – mruknęła Tsunade, nie znajdując w sobie ani odrobiny współczucia. Czytała raport Kakashiego dotyczący ucieczki Uchihy z Konohy, wiedziała, że chłopak prawie zabił Naruto, widziała obrażenia Uzumakiego. Swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Dla kogoś takiego nie potrafiła poczuć chociażby cienia litości.

- Prawdę mówiąc spodziewałem się mniej – stwierdził obojętnym tonem.

- Prawie zabiłeś Naruto, a teraz próbujesz wmówić mi, że odszedłeś z Konohy, żeby wszystkich chronić? – zapytała, unosząc lekko brwi. – W to też jakoś nie uwierzę.

- Itachi… - zaczął Sasuke, po czym na moment opuścił spojrzenie. Zaraz jednak na powrót wbił wzrok w oczy Hokage. – Kiedy on odchodził, powiedział mi, że aby rozwinąć w pełni Sharingan należy zabić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Że tylko wtedy zdołam go pokonać.

- I skorzystałeś z rady kogoś, kto na twoich oczach wyrżnął twoją rodzinę?

- Próbowałem – przyznał szczerze. – Temu nie mogę zaprzeczyć, próbowałem. Ale kiedy wydawało mi się, że to już koniec… nie chciałem być taki jak on. Kiedy Naruto wstał… to była prawdziwa ulga. Wtedy postanowiłem znaleźć swoją własną drogę do potęgi, a Orochimaru stanowił jej niezbędny element.

- A teraz, kiedy Orochimaru i Itachi są martwi spodziewasz się, że tak po prostu pozwolę ci wrócić? – zmarszczyła brwi.

- Jestem ostatnim Uchiha, moje kekkei genkai ma wysoką wartość dla Konohy – powiedział. – Nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek z Rady był szczególnie szczęśliwy, gdyby wioska ostatecznie utraciła moją linię krwi.

- Chcesz mnie nastraszyć moją własną Radą? – prychnęła.

- Poza tym – ciągnął niezrażony. – Tutaj możesz mnie przez cały czas obserwować. Skoro aż tak mi nie ufasz, to kto wie, co mógłbym zrobić poza murami Konohy?

Tsunade zgrzytnęła zębami. Jak bardzo by nie znosiła tego gnojka, chłopak miał rację. Wędrujący po świecie i robiący, co mu fantazja na myśl przyniesie, stanowił poważne zagrożenie dla Konohy i to nie tylko ze względu na to, jak wielkim potencjałem dysponował. Inne wioski shinobi i tak patrzyły na nich krzywo przez to, że pozwalali uciekinierowi żyć. Gdyby wydostał się na wolność po raz kolejny, niewątpliwie doszłoby do kilku paskudnych incydentów.

A Rada nie pozwoli jej tak po prostu ściąć dzieciakowi łba, prędzej schowa go gdzieś i rozmnoży. Nie, najlepiej było go mieć po prostu na oku. Najmniejsze zło do wyboru.

- Przemyślę to – stwierdziła w końcu. – Na razie możesz się oddalić, mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz, gdzie żyli Uchiha.

- Naturalnie – nie skłonił się, kiedy wyszedł.

Słońce za oknem powoli pięło się ku zenitowi.

* * *

Naruto gnał przez Konohę, nie reagując na radosne powitania i zaczepki innych osób, nawet ich nie dostrzegając. W tej chwili liczyło się dla niego znalezienie tylko jednego człowieka.

Ale nie miał pojęcia, gdzie szukać, więc po prostu odwiedzał wszystkie miejsca, jedno po drugim, w których kiedykolwiek pojawił się Sasuke.

W okolicy ławki, na której Sakura obudziła się pewnego feralnego dnia go nie było. To samo na placu zabaw i na polu treningowym.

Jeziorko, przy którym chłopak zwykł przesiadywać w wolnych chwilach również odbijało w samotności promienie słońca na różowiejącym powoli niebie.

Zaczęło mu się nawet wydawać, że wyśnił sobie to wszystko, że wcale nie rozmawiał z Tsunade. To byłoby nawet prawdopodobne, w końcu nie mógł ot tak sobie wrócić do Konohy po tych wszystkich latach, w trakcie których unikał pościgów wysyłanych z wioski, w trakcie których jedyne, co można było usłyszeć z jego ust to deklarację wojny…

Nie poddawał się jednak, musiał wiedzieć, musiał mieć pewność.

W końcu, znalazł go.

W miejscu, które wydawało się zaskakujące, a jednocześnie najbardziej oczywiste ze wszystkich innych.

Sasuke siedział na huśtawce, na tej samej, na której kiedyś Naruto obserwował z daleka innych uczniów akademii, tych wszystkich, którzy zdali test.

Łańcuch, na którym była umocowana skrzypiał nieprzyjemnie, zgrzytliwie przy każdym następnym ruchu, za każdym razem przynosząc nową falę gorzkich wspomnień, tych momentów w życiu, o których najchętniej by zapomniał, zepchnął w najgłębsze czeluście umysłu.

- Sasuke...! - powiedział Naruto zduszonym głosem, po prostu wlepiając w niego wzrok, częściowo nie wierząc, że naprawdę tam był.

Huśtawka twierdziła inaczej, nadal zgrzytając nieprzyjemnie, a dźwięk przenikał aż do wnętrza kości, aż do bólu zębów.

Sasuke naprawdę tam był. Na zużytej, zeżartej przez rdzę huśtawce, która trzymała się gałęzi do której została przymocowana bardziej na słowo honoru niż cokolwiek innego, na huśtawce, o której Naruto myślał jako o swojej własnej.

To było ważne, z jakiegoś irracjonalnego powodu, jakiego nawet nie potrafił dokładnie opisać. Wydawało się jednocześnie najbardziej właściwą rzeczą na świecie i poważnym błędem w rzeczywistości.

Sasuke wyglądał jednocześnie tak samo, jak Naruto go zapamiętał i zupełnie inaczej. Czarne włosy i oczy nadal podkreślały biel jego cery i sprawiały wrażenie, jakby nie był naprawdę człowiekiem, a doskonałą w każdym calu porcelanową lalką.

Miał na sobie proste kimono, w barwach fioletu i bieli, z których z jakiegoś powodu nie miał zamiaru zrezygnować, wystarczająco luźne, żeby kołnierz odsłaniał nie tylko jego kark, ale i wygięty łuk szyi i linię obojczyków.

Nie miał przy sobie broni. To stanowiło kolejny element, który sprawiał, że to wszystko wydawało się dużo, dużo realne niż sen, a jednocześnie całkowicie niemożliwe.

W snach, które nawiedzały Naruto, Sasuke zawsze miał przy sobie broń. Bez miecza, bez chociażby noża... wydawał się jakiś taki niepełny.

- Sasuke... - powiedział ponownie. Słowa nie miały smaku na języku. Czuł tylko chłód nadchodzącego wieczoru, świeży zapach lasu, który zawsze wypełniał całą Konohę, woń nadchodzącego deszczu. - Ty naprawdę wróciłeś.

- A czego się spodziewałeś? - uśmiechnął się krzywo, ironicznie, tak jak zawsze. Tylko jego oczy były jakieś takie... puste. Czarne jak zawsze, lśniące, ale nie było w nich niczego, niczego nie można było dostrzec. - Przecież wiesz, że odszedłem tylko dla jednej rzeczy. Dokonało się.

- Tak po prostu? - zapytał Naruto, marszcząc lekko brwi.

Dokonało się. To było zbyt krótkie, zbyt ogólne, żeby podsumować wszystko to, co się stało w jego życiu, przez co obaj przeszli tylko dlatego, że Sasuke postanowił zrobić wszystko samodzielnie. Jak w ogóle potrafił zamknąć w dwóch krótkich słowach bratobójstwo? I Orochimaru, i to wszystko, co zrobił im, jemu, Sakurze, nawet Kakashiemu. A potem po prostu wrócić, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało.

Naruto pokręcił głową.

- Tak po prostu - powtórzył za nim, a w jego głosie brzmiały nutki kpiny.

Huśtawka zaskrzypiała głośniej. Sasuke wychylił się do przodu i wyprostował nogi, wprawiając całość w ruch, zmuszając zawiasy do podjęcia wysiłku.

Płatki rdzy, osypały się w dół i zatańczyły na wietrze. Miały kolor zaschniętej krwi.

- I zostaniesz? - upewnił się Naruto.

- Czemu miałbym znowu odchodzić? - zapytał, przechylając głowę.

Huśtawka powoli zatrzymywała się, każdy kolejny ruch był coraz krótszy, aż w końcu zmarła w miejscu.

- Wiesz, to zabawne - mruknął Sasuke jakby w zamyśleniu. - Ta huśtawka wisi tutaj odkąd pamiętam, a nigdy jakoś na niej nie siedziałem.

- Byłeś gwiazdą estrady, nie miałeś powodu - mruknął Naruto, po raz pierwszy w trakcie tego spotkania pozwalając sobie na uśmiech. Wcześniej wszystkie jego mięśnie były zbyt napięte, żeby w ogóle zdołał rozciągnąć usta w jakimkolwiek grymasie. - Zawsze dookoła ciebie tłoczyła się masa dzieciaków, wszyscy zainteresowani twoim towarzystwem, prawie całujący ziemię, po której chodziłeś... nie potrzebowałeś huśtawki.

- Od kiedy zacząłeś mówić tak ozdobnie? - prychnął Sasuke.

- Wiesz, to nie tak, że świat zatrzymał się i wciągnął oddech, kiedy postanowiłeś dać dyla - burknął blondyn. - Zmieniliśmy się, wszyscy.

- A mimo to biegłeś za mną przez pół świata - Sasuke pokręcił głową. - Nigdy cię nie zrozumiem.

- Nigdy o to nie prosiłem. Po prostu... dobrze, że wróciłeś.

* * *

Nikt nie musiał informować Hokage o tym, że w wiosce wybuchł pożar. Pożogę można było dostrzec z daleka, świeciła jasną łuną, odbijającą się jaskrawo pod nocnym niebem, niczym przedwczesne nastanie świtu. Nawet stąd, jeżeli dobrze się wsłuchać i zignorować panującą na zewnątrz wrzawę, można było dosłyszeć trzask żarłocznych płomieni.

Tsunade zmarszczyła lekko brwi i otworzyła jedną z szuflad biurka. Znajdowała się tam tylko jedna rzecz, komplet prostych kości do gry.

Obróciła je w palcach z namysłem, po czym zamknęła dłoń, z nimi w środku i przeoczyła je w palcach.

- Siedem - powiedziała na głos, po czym rzuciła. Potoczyły się z chrzęstem po pustym blacie biurka.

* * *

Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, w jaki sposób to się stało, ale zanim się obejrzał, jakimś sposobem znaleźli się na terenie, który kilka lat temu zamieszkiwał wyłącznie ród Uchiha. Ulice, którymi maszerowali były przerażająco puste, pokryte cienką warstewką kurzu i pyłu, w którym wyraźnie odznaczał się każdy krok, jaki przestąpili. Budynki wlepiały w nich spojrzenia pustych, pozbawionych blasku okiennic. Gdzieniegdzie, w świetle zachodzącego słońca, szklane odłamki z wybitej szyby migotały krwawo wśród wysokich chaszczy, które pleniły się tu bezkarnie i bez jakiejkolwiek kontroli. Tu i ówdzie nawet młode drzewka prostowały się z dumą, po przedarciu się przez spróchniałe drewno tarasów, stercząc pośród zrujnowanych zabudowań o zapadniętych dachach.

Nikt nawet nie pokrył ścian jakimkolwiek graffiti. Naruto rozejrzał się nieco nerwowo, mając wrażenie, jakby wchodził w głąb grobowca, a nie do jednej z dzielnic słonecznej Konohy.

Sasuke kroczył obok, z całkowicie niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy, nie rozglądając się na boki. Wiedział doskonale, dokąd się udawał i co znajdowało się w okolicy, więc po co miałby przyglądać się opustoszałym domostwom?

- Wydaje mi się, że ktoś kiedyś powinien wpaść i się tym wszystkim zająć – wymamrotał Naruto, zerkając niepewnie na towarzysza. Chłopak w końcu pamiętał, jak sam się czuł, kiedy wrócił z prawie trzyletniej wędrówki w towarzystwie Jiraiyi i wrócił do własnego mieszkania. Nic tak nie potrafiło wzmocnić poczucia samotności i opuszczenia, jak cholerny kurz, który wdzierał się w każdy możliwy zakamarek, wdzierał się do gardła i wpadał do oczu.  
Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, jakie uczucia mogły towarzyszyć powrotowi do całej dzielnicy zostawionej samej sobie.

- Niby dlaczego? – zapytał Sasuke, a Naruto przez chwilę miał wrażenie, jakby ton jego głosu był lekko roztargniony.

- Jak to, dlaczego? – oburzył się blondyn. – To twój dom! Sam nie poradzisz sobie z taką masą sprzątania, szczególnie, że większość wymaga remontu…

- Nie sądzę, żebym planował zostać tutaj na dłużej – mruknął niechętnie w odpowiedzi.

Naruto wciągnął głośno powietrze.

Sasuke uniósł lekko brew, widząc reakcję chłopaka, po czym pokręcił lekko głową.

- Chodzi mi tylko o to, że tu jest zbyt wiele wspomnień – uzupełnił swoją wypowiedź. Blondyn odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą.

- Więc masz zamiar wynająć coś w pozostałej części miasta?

- Jeżeli tylko znajdę kogoś, kto zgodzi się wynająć mieszkanie mnie – uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

Naruto doskonale wiedział, o co mu chodzi. Sam swoje lokum zdobył tylko dlatego, że zostało mu przydzielone z wyraźnego rozkazu Hokage. Sam najemca starał się jak tylko mógł, żeby nie spotykać „demonicznego szczeniaka"… po jakimś czasie jednak się przyzwyczaił i zaczął traktować go tak samo jak wszystkich innym mieszkańców zaniedbanego budynku – z pełną wyższości obojętnością.  
Nikt, kto posiadał jakikolwiek wybór, nie gnieździł się w ciasnym, tanim apartamenciku, w budynku, wzdłuż którego ścian ciągnęły się delikatne pajęczynki pęknięć, a farba ze ścian odpadała łuskami.

Nikt oprócz Naruto, który teraz, pomimo zdecydowanie większych możliwości finansowych niż kilka lat temu, nie zdecydował się na zmianę miejsca zamieszkania. Po tak długim czasie zapuszczony apartamencik naprawdę stał się jego domem, czegokolwiek by nie mówili na ten temat inni. Szczególnie Sakura była wokalna w tej kwestii.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem na wspomnienie ostatniej awantury.

- Chcesz, to pogadam z moim najemcą – zaoferował. – Skoro zniósł mnie, to zniesie i ciebie.

Sasuke wzruszył ramionami.

- Skoro chcesz… następne kilka dni i tak spędzę tutaj, zobaczę, co w ogóle nadaje się do użytku…

- Pomóc ci? – zapytał Naruto.

- Myślałem, że to oczywiste, skoro ze mną idziesz – prychnął Sasuke.

- Lata płyną, a ty się wcale nie zmieniasz – zachichotał blondyn. – Nic a nic, ciągle taki sam Sasuke… daję głowę, jak stetryczejemy i pokryją nas zmarszczki, to ty nadal będziesz łaził z nosem w chmurach!

Ostatni Uchiha komentarz zignorował.

Szczególnie, że akurat znaleźli się w miejscu, do którego zdążali. Dom wypełniony bolesnymi wspomnieniami z dzieciństwa, z plamą krwi, która wżarła się na stałe w drewno podłogi jednego z pomieszczeń, znajdował się w zaskakująco dobrym stanie. Pomimo tego, że tak samo jak wszystko inne, był doszczętnie pokryty kurzem, a dach lekko się zapadł i z całą pewnością przeciekał.  
Nad wejściem wisiało gniazdo os. Nigdzie jednak nie było ani śladu owadów, została jedynie misterna papierowa konstrukcja, opustoszała tak jak wszystko inne w okolicy.

Drewno pod ich stopami skrzypiało przeraźliwie przy każdym kroku, tak bardzo, że Naruto miał wrażenie, jakby deski lada chwila miały załamać się pod nimi i uwięzić pechową kończynę w straszącej sterczącymi drzazgami pułapce.

Nie ściągali butów; nie miało to teraz sensu, chociaż Naruto miał wrażenie, jakby ich zachowanie było nieodpowiednie.

Wnętrze domu pachniało kurzem i stęchlizną, wypełnione było mrokiem, bo przez doszczętnie zabrudzone okna nie przedzierało się wiele światła. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy słońce już praktycznie zaszło, skrywając się gdzieś za drzewami.

Sasuke, bez zbędnych ceregieli ani najmniejszego śladu żalu, ruszył przed siebie labiryntem korytarzy, aż nie zatrzymał się w miejscu, które lata temu było jego pokojem. Pomieszczenie znajdowało się w równie podłym stanie, co reszta budynku.

O ile biurko stojące pod jednym z okien wraz z krzesłem i resztą bardziej trwałego wyposażenia wymagało jedynie solidnego czyszczenia, o tyle pościel i cała reszta nie nadawały się do niczego. I można je było wyczuć z daleka.

- Jak rany, coś tu chyba zdechło! – jęknął Naruto i rzucił się w stronę okna. Ustąpiło po drugim szarpnięciu i rozsunęło się ze zgrzytem, wpuszczając do środka błogosławieństwo świeżego powietrza.

Sasuke tymczasem, bez śladu odrazy na twarzy, podszedł do łóżka i przyjrzał się szafce, która stała tuż obok. Na niej, dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym zapamiętał, leżało zdjęcie w ramce, przewrócone w ten sposób, że nie można było dostrzec fotografii.

Podniósł przedmiot i przetarł szybkę dłonią. Na jego palcach zostały ciemne smugi kurzu, ale teraz można było obejrzeć fotografię. Stare zdjęcie zespołu siódmego, wykonane niedługo po tym, jak zdali test Kakashiego, na którym on i Naruto mają naburmuszone miny, a Sakura usiłuje nadrobić miną. Hatake jak zwykle wyglądał po prostu na doszczętnie znudzonego.

Kątem oka zerknął na blondyna, który usilnie udawał, że wcale nie kuka ciekawsko w jego stronę. Sasuke uśmiechnął się krzywo, po czym postawił zdjęcie na środku szafki, tak że twarze wspomnień skierowane były prosto w ich stronę.

W szybce widział odbicie twarzy Naruto, na którego obliczu rozlał się błogi, pełen ulgi uśmiech. I chyba nawet rumieniec. To akurat ciężko było dostrzec.

- Wydaje mi się, że wiem, gdzie powinny być świece – mruknął ostatni Uchiha na głos.

- …Świece?

- Nawet nie liczę na to, że elektryczność nadal działa – powiedział. – Więc chwilowo jestem skazany na romantyczne warunki bytowania.

- Jest już późno – Naruto podrapał się po głowie. – Od czego powinniśmy zacząć sprzątanie?

- Prawdopodobnie główne pomieszczenie – mruknął Sasuke krzywiąc się z niesmakiem. – To tutaj nie nadaje się do niczego, większość tych cuchnących tłumoków będzie trzeba wynieść na zewnątrz i spalić, ale jakoś nie chcę tego dotykać póki nie muszę.

- Tu ci przyznam rację – blondyn przytaknął, po czym zrobiło się go więcej o trzy sztuki.

Uchiha przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając mu się.

- Tak pójdzie szybciej – wyjaśnił Naruto ze wzruszeniem ramion. – I jeden ze mnie może skoczyć po żarcie.

- Niech zgadnę, ramen? – westchnął czarnowłosy.

- Moja pomoc ma swoją cenę, jesteś skazany na pokarm bogów – padła radosna odpowiedź.

Jeden z klonów wybiegł w celu zdobycia tej nieszczęsnej zupy, a pozostali blondyni oraz Sasuke zabrali się za doprowadzanie domostwa do jakiegokolwiek użytku.

Nic dziwnego, że Sasuke wolał siedzieć na huśtawce przy Akademii, uznał Naruto, ocierając pot z czoła, kiedy z podłogi w jednym z największych pomieszczeń w budynku w końcu zniknęła warstwa kurzu a podłoga zaczęła przypominać drewno, a nie coś lepkiego i bliżej nieokreślonego. Praktycznie wszystko inne wynieśli na korytarz, albo po prostu wywalili przez okno. Miejsce mebli i mat zajęły równe rzędy naczyń, które chwilowo robiły za świeczniki – tych ostatnich nijak nie wystarczyłoby do oświetlenia pomieszczenia, więc musieli nieco improwizować.

Zgodnie ze słowami Uchihy, kiedyś tutaj odbywały się zebrania rodu, ważne narady, tutaj też przyjmowano najważniejszych gości.

Obecnie centralną część pokoju zajmowała cała pościel, jaką Sasuke znalazł zapieczętowaną w zwojach, czyli nadająca się do użytku, tworząca coś w rodzaju gniazda.

- W ten sposób uzyskałeś największe łóżko w całej Konosze – podsumował radosnym tonem Naruto, rozsiadając się wygodnie z miską parującej zupy przed sobą.

Sasuke nie skomentował ani tego, ani faktu, że klon blondyna żarcia przyniósł strasznie dużo i wszystko było tym nieszczęsnym ramenem. Nie mając jednak wyboru również usiadł i zabrał sięga swoją porcję.

Usiłował wessać makaron przynajmniej z odrobiną godności, odniósł przy tym porażkę i naszła go kolejna refleksja.

- Ostatni raz jadłem to kilka lat temu – zastanowił się na głos.

- Jak ty możesz tak żyć, to ja nie rozumiem – wymamrotał Naruto. Ciężko go było zrozumieć, bo usta miał wypełnione po brzegi i wyglądał w tej chwili jak chomik z przerostem ambicji.

- Jakoś – wzruszył ramionami i odetchnął głęboko. – Może to przez to, że za bardzo przypominało mi to dom.

- W jaki sposób? – Naruto zamrugał.

- Ty tak pachniesz, młotku – powiedział Sasuke. Jego czarne oczy wydawały się przyszpilać rozmówcę niczym motyla do tektury. Lśniło w nich coś, czego nie potrafił nazwać, ale właśnie to sprawiało, że nie potrafił oderwać wzroku.

Jedno pociągnęło za sobą drugie i w jakiś sposób skończyli leżąc na miękkim barłogu, wśród barwnej pościeli, otoczeni migotliwym blaskiem świec, Naruto na plecach, oddychając spazmatycznie, rozszerzonymi źrenicami wpatrując się w Sasuke, który znajdował się tuż nad nim, opierając się na przedramionach.

Przełknął ślinę. Po czym przymknął powieki, pozwalając mu na cokolwiek, pogrążając się w przyjemności, jaką niosła bliskość człowieka, za którym tęsknota rozdzielała go przez długie lata, łapczywie chłonąc jego zapach, smakując skórę wciąż na nowo, nie mając dość, chcąc zapamiętać to wszystko na całe życie, bardziej niż do tej pory.

Usta Sasuke smakowały jak ramen, jego skóra jak szałwia, a wszystko otaczał odbierający dech w piersi suchy zapach elektryczności, zupełnie jakby ucieleśnienie błyskawicy zstąpiło na ziemię w jego postaci.

W półmroku przez chwilę oczy zażarzyły się krwawą czerwienią, po czym świat zakręcił się niczym w kalejdoskopie, z cichym trzaskiem przesuwających się, barwnych szkiełek.

* * *

Jakiś czas później jeden z improwizowanych świeczników przewrócił się, zalewając podłogę i pościel woskiem, a ogienek zamiast zgasnąć, zaczął łapczywie pochłaniać nową pożywkę.

Niedługo potem zdjęcie stojące na samym środku szafki, troskliwie przetarte z kurzu pożółkło, zwinęło się, a po chwili poczerniało i rozpadło się w proch w szalejącym wokoło pożarze.

Kiedy Sai i Sakura zostali wezwani przed oblicze Hokage, iskry z płonącej dzielnicy niegdyś zamieszkiwanej przez ród Ucihha nadal strzelały wysoko w poszarzałe, zasnute dymem nocne niebo. Ogień łapczywie pożerał nagromadzony przez lata kurz i zbutwiałe drewno, rozprzestrzeniając się w przerażającym tempie.

Kakashi i kapitan Yamato również się tam znajdowali, obaj z grobowymi wyrazami twarzy.

Na biurku Hokage, tuż obok dłoni pochmurnej kobiety, leżały dwie kości do gry – na jednej na górze znajdowały się trzy oczka, na drugiej cztery.

- Co się stało? – zapytała dziewczyna, wpatrując się z niepokojem w przełożoną.

- Uchiha Sasuke wzniecił pożar – powiedziała Tsunade grobowym tonem.

- To…. źle – wymamrotała dziewczyna. – Ale biorąc pod uwagę jego historię.

- To nie wszystko! – przerwała kobieta, uderzając pięścią w stół. Kości przetoczyły się z cichym klekotem. Wynik znowu dał siódemkę. – Naruto zniknął.

- Nie chce czcigodna powiedzieć, że… - ciemne oczy Saia rozszerzyły się lekko.

- Chcę – ucięła sucho.

Sakura zapłakała, głośno i rozpaczliwie, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach, opadając na kolana. To wcale nie powstrzymało kolejnych słów.

- Uchiha Sasuke porwał Naruto – kontynuowała Tsunade. – Najprawdopodobniej jest w zmowie z organizacją, w której kiedyś znajdował się jego brat, Akatsuki.

- To niemożliwe – wymamrotała Sakura, usiłując otrzeć łzy z twarzy. – To niemożliwe!

- Wszyscy wolni ludzie, jakimi dysponowałam zostali już rozesłani, wy też ruszajcie – powiedziała Hokage. – To misja najwyższej rangi. Uratujcie Naruto!

Błyskawicznie ruszyli w drogę.

Tsunade stała jeszcze przez chwilę w opustoszałym gabinecie, zaciskając pięści tak mocno, że po dłoni, wzdłuż palców, zaczęła płynąć krew z przeciętej paznokciami skóry.

W końcu ona też wyszła z budynku, dołączyć do tych, których wysłała stawić czoło szalejącemu żywiołowi.

Zdawało jej się, że w trzasku pożogi słyszała śmiech, gorzki i opętańczy.

Była to, z jakiegoś powodu, najstraszniejsza rzecz w jej życiu.

* * *

Trzy dni później nastąpił koniec świata.

Tak po prostu.

Księżyc spłynął czerwienią i łypnął na ziemię najpotężniejszym z istniejących kiedykolwiek Sharinganów, jego złowrogie spojrzenie przejęło świat zgrozą, a ludzie zamarli wpatrując się w mroczniejące nocne niebo.

Tylko jeden człowiek nie uniósł wzroku, ale ten sam człowiek kontrolował wszystko.

Uległ mu nawet ten, który przedstawiał się jako Uchiha Madara, a teraz legnie przed nim i wszystko inne.

- Oto koniec – powiedział, jego zimny, bezlitosny głos poniósł się echem po świecie, a na twarzy rozlał się wilczy uśmiech. – Przyszła zagłada na cztery strony świata.

Zemsta Sasuke Uchihy dokonała się, a świat umarł w ciszy.


End file.
